Hunter's Story
by Kushadora
Summary: A monster Hunter story Seth as a kid enjoyed every evening outside his village of Kora.Every night his mom would read him stories of hunters of legends. All these stories inspired him to become a hunter one day.One day he bit off more than he could chew.
1. Chapter 1

HUNTER'S STORY

By:Alpillow

Chapter 0

Prologue

Seth as a kid enjoyed every evening outside his village of Kora.

He would go out every day to watch the herds of Aptonoth walk through the cool planes to get water. He was fascinated by these Aptonoth. Every night his mom would read him stories of hunters of legends. Slayed many dragon, climb the highest peak to find Rathalos.

All these stories inspired him to become a hunter one day.

One day he bit off more than he could chew.

Chapter 1

Where there's Light there's Darkness

Seth was running down a valley of rocks and stones. Trying to hide form the Rathalos that he had found. His hunter's knife would stand no chance against a Rathalos. As Rathalos drew near him Seth step out form behind the rock and ran. The Rathalos soon saw him running. The Rathalos charged with awesome power crushing everything in its path.

As he ran it look like the Rathalos was gaining on him. He stops and turned around and pulled out his hunter's knife. He decided that there was no chance of out running it.

He put up his shield once the Rathalos hit it with a loud crashing noise. It sent Seth flying backwards. Seth hit a rock with a loud snapping noise. It appears that he broke his shielding arm. Wants the Rathalos stopped it Looked at him with blazing eyes. It tilts his head back

and shot a fireball form its mouth heading strait towarded him. He managed to move just enough that Rathalos's fireball burnt one side of Seth's armor. His arm hurt him so bad he could barly move. He came to a dead end in the valley. The Rathalos was just walking tord him. His arm still hurt but even more than last time. The Rathalos bent his head back .Then out of know where a dagger flew and hit the Rathalos in the heart. Blood was squirting out of the Rathalos belly where the dagger had struck him. Then a flash of light

Came. Then after it cleared the Rathalos had a huge sword make going down his belly.

The Rathalos struggled to breath. Then it just fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Seth was shocked at the sight. There the Rathalos lade coated in blood. Seth wanted to know who had done this. He looks up and on the tip of the mountain was a person.

It was a some what young girl with tan hair, and it look like she wore a Bone Mail,

Rathalos gloves, leggings, Bone Helm, and a rathain trasset. It was on of the most

beautiful girls Seth had ever seen. A pain went up Seth's arm and he passed out on a rock. Later that night Seth a woke in a small house just off the coast of Kora.

He saw that his arm had a cast around it, and all of the cuts were mended.

His arm still hurt but not as much. The sun was shinning bright on the sea.

He heard some music outside the window. On the cliff should the same girl who had saved him from the Rathalos. She was playing a home made Flute carved out of the finest wood. She glistened in the sun as she turned to the window and saw him. Then she turned around and began to play again. The music was like a light in a dark valley. Seth decided to go out and meet the girl who had saved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Story of Heaven and Earth

Seth looked at wonder at these swords. They were nothing he had seen before. He decided to leave the blades alone and meet the girl who had saved him. Outside she was sitting on a stump by the ocean playing her flute. The song was like calm and relaxing. Seth went up to the girl a said "hi" the girl turned around and said "well looks like you finally woke up.

That Rathalos took a huge piece of your armor. Your arm is broke, but don't worry it will heal in time. "Ow I forgot to enter duce myself I'm Kara, and you?" Seth said "my names Seth and a want to be one of the best hunters." Kara laughs "Well you won't be getting far in life if you keep hunting Rathalos with your weak armor and sword." Seth laughs well your right I guess I bit off more than I could chew. Well I heard you playing a song on that flute." She turned in the darkness of the sun.

"It was a good song I liked it" Seth said. She turned and said "Well it's a song my mother taught me when I was little about five I think. She gave me a flute and she told me to practice this song. Then she said one day this song will change this world for good."

The wind started to pick up and A Rathalos flew over them it was not as big as the one he encountered. Kara said "No fear it's just my pet the Rathalos." was no bigger than a baby. It flew and landed on Kara's shoulder. Seth was scared at that point in time that she had trained a Rathalos. The Rathalos turned and look from at Seth. A puff of smoke came

Its nose and a flame came out its mouth. "This Rathalos is my partner in hunting" Kara saidShe took out her flute and played a short song and the Rathalos started to fly around her and flew over to Seth and landed on his shoulder. Seth was startled for a moment then after a couple of minutes he began to like this Rathalos.Kara smiled and said "So what's your story? "

Well it started two years ago. I had first started my career as a hunter. My mom and dad supported me during the hunter trails. Once I made a hr1 hunter rank. I left my home in search for a Rathain that had been causing my people very much trouble. But that was a mistake I had very little supplies and weak armor and weapons. I should have never run after that Rathain. Then once I caught up to its Mate Rathalos flew in. Now my only desire is to be strong enough to kill it one day.

Kara said "Wow that's a very good story. Rathain have been causing a lot of trouble."

Still I can see why you ran after it. You were trying to make it better for your people.

Go rest for awhile your arm still needs it. "Very well" Seth said. I he laid down on the bed and went to sleep. He could still hear the Kara playing the flute. He thought about what her mother said One that song would change the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Legend is coming

The next morning Kara had fixed Seth some breakfast they sat down and ate. Seth had 1 thing on his mind. He wanted to ask Kara to train him to become a hunter. She had told him that she graduated first in all her classes. She also is a HR5 at the guild hall. She was a master at the training school. Seth could never come up with the courage to ask her. Then he remembered the promise he had made to his family. To kill that Rathain and become a hero. Kara's Rathalos flew in the window handed Kara a letter from the guild.

She read it and dropped the letter on the ground her hands were shaking. Seth asked her what wrong then he picked the letter off the floor it said

Dear Hr5 hunter

We have received reports that a Dragon named Lao Shung is approaching the village

We ask of you to help us with this dragon

We are building a fort to kill this dragon before it gets to the village

We estimate 1 month before it gets here

I repeat Lao Shung is coming

We ask of you and any other hunter you know to aid us in this fight.

PS: please help

Well he knew what she was going to ask him now. Still this is shocking news Lao is coming there have been stories of him being tall than mountains destroying everything in its path. Kara said to him "The legend is happening again." Now Seth I must teach you to become a very good hunter to help save the village form this beast. I'm a very good teacher and I want to help you become strong to help you slay Lao and Rathain.

Seth agreed to this. "We shall begin training tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Blast form the Past

Kara and Seth were walking down the town. Kara told Seth that she wants him to see the guild hall. When they went into the hall he saw people just hanging out talking and playing cards. Every turned to look and they all seemed pleased that Kara came. She had not been the guild hall for 4 months. The guild manager called Kara over to him. He said "well long time no see Kara and who's this you brought with you.'' Kara said "Well meet Seth

He's my apprentice." Everyone turned and looked at Seth. My guess is Kara that you want to sign him up for the Guild. Kara said "yes that's what I need we might need him for the fight against lao-shung. He is very well trained even though I'm still going to teach him.

"Well he might just be what we are looking for then. We will sign him up right away."

The guild manager said. Well Kara said to Seth am going to stay here for awhile so the rest of the night is yours. Seth was pleased at this so he walked out the doorway and into

The busy town. There were hunters there of all types. Some came form far and near when they heard of the coming of Lao shung. Most of them were in it for the money. Seth heard some loud yelling over in a group of people. He asked them what's going on. They said that he saw a Rathain With a scar on its face flew over the town. Seth asked whished way did it go? He said it went to the north to the forest and hills area. Seth knew this Rathain had been the one he had been looking for. That scar was from when he nailed the Rathain in the eye. Seth asked do you know where it was heading in that area. He said no t really, but I guess its going to Dragon's Rock at least form what I heard. Thank you sir Seth said he knew what he had to do know. This was his chance to kill this Rathain that has been bothering him for along time. He grabs his equipment and left a note on the table for Kara. And off he went to Dragon's Peak.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dragon's Peak

Seth had entered the forest and hills. He found a nice place to make camp. He unpacked all his supplies, and sat down to have some dinner. After he ate he put on his armor and grad his new serpent blade. Then he went off searching for Dragon's Peak. The map he had said that it was located somewhere in the middle of the area. He looked up and he could see a tall mountain. He guesses that that was the place he was looking for. He entered a walked into a deep forest. Seth got the feeling he was being watched. He was almost sure of it. He looked carefully around the forest. Then something caught his eye. It was a red crest sticking out of the bush. Seth grabs a rock and threw it at the crest. A roar came for the bush and a velociprey Drone came down on the ground it was in raged it looked at Seth and roared showing its teeth. velociprey jump in out of nowhere he estimated about 20 of them.

Seth would not let a couple of raptors stop him from killing that Rathain. Seth brought out his serpent blade. velociprey jump for all around Seth swung his sword cutting them all into two. More and more of them came its seemed like it would never end. Finally he worked his way up to the leader. Seth swung his blade but the drone just jumped out of the way.

His strokes were to slow to lay a hit on it. The drone jump and landed on Seth digging its claws into his armor. Seth managed to throw it off. Then with one final thrust it hit the drone and split it into two. The rest of the prey ran away at the fall of there leader.

Blood was running down Seth's armor. It forced him to rest. Seth took off his armor and looked at what those claws did. It was nothing to bad just some blood. Seth put his armor back on and continued up to Dragon's Peak.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There's no turning back

On the second day of his travel to Dragon's Peak. He came across some prey but nothing he could not handle. He was getting closer to the mountain as he could see. He still had some supplys.The air was getting colder as he went up the mountain. It took a lot of his energy. Yet he still kept going up the mountain. He was so high up him could see the whole village. He took some time to sharpen his weapon. After that he started to clime again.

Finally he came to a chameber.at the top of the mountain. He wondered if this is the place where the Rathain is. He took caution has he moved in side. Has he entered the chameber

There was no one there. Beside a pile of bones and dirt. He looked closely at the ground and saw dragon tracks. He heard a monster's roar over his head, and there it was the Rathain. He prepped his weapon, and hid behind a large rock in the cave. The Rathain did not see him yet. The Rathain turned toward the rock and started walking up to it. Seth knew that Rathain smelled him.

The Rathain shot one huge fireball and the rock busted open. The Rathain roared and started to charge at him. Seth blocked it barly. The Rathain Tail spinned and sent Seth against the wall. Rathain shot a fire ball and Seth dodged it.

Seth swung his sword and hit the Rathain. It ripped a hole in Rathain's wings. The Rathain turned around and Tail swung upwards Seth blocked this. Yet it still sent him flying back. Seth laid another hit on Rathain this time at the body. The Rathain fell to the ground trying to get back up. Seth hit it again at the belly. The Rathain roared in rage.

Its attacks got quicker and harder to defend against. It did anther tail spin this time Seth blocked it.Seth laid a hit on its head. Leavening it bloody. He had never before faced such power. Rathain was still tying to hit him. He dodged almost everything. His skills have improved a lot. The Rathain did One final Flip and Seth weapon flew out of his hands and landed on the other side of the area. Now the battle had begun.

Now that Seth had no weapon there was no way he could fight back. The Rathain

Charged at him again but still no way to get his weapon back. He could not find

To get to his weapon besides to run for it but he learned that was bad. The Rathain is just toying with him. O no Seth thought. He heard another roar. This one was one of a Rathalos. The Rathain most have most another mate. Rathalos land and you a roar it shot a fireball. Seth rolled out of the way. This was crazy. Seth was outnumbered by two strong dragons. Seth was tired of running but found no way to get to his weapon.

Rathalos was charging after him while the Rathain was guarding his weapon. There seemed no possible way to win. He grabs a rock and threw at the Rathalos.

The Rathalos just ate the rock. Just as if it was food. Seth thought it was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Troublesome pair

Seth knew his chances of victory were slim. He was fighting two strong dragons

That could out match ten men. Seth was starting to get tried of running around and not attacking. Then he remembered something Kara told him." When the time comes if you don't have a weapon don't be scared try to out smart the dragons."Seth's new plan was dangerous but I had to work your he might not be alive any longer. But he knew he had to try the plan. Seth started to run right at the Rathalos and slid under him. The Rathalos turned till it was looking at him. This ran right in front of the Rathain. The Rathalos Shot a fireball and Seth moved out of the way and it hit the Rathain sending it to the ground.

Seth had enough time to grab his weapon for the ground and swung at the Rathain.

The blade went right down the Rathains back. Blood was everywhere on his blade.

Finally the Rathain fell to the ground dead.

Now all that was left was the Rathalos.

Once the Rathalos saw him again. It shot 3 fireballs in a row straight toward Seth.

Seth dodged all these Then went up to the Rathalos and swung his sword hitting the head of it. The Rathalos roared in angry rage. It flew up in the sky and with its sharp claws it came down and tried to grab Seth. Seth barely made it. Once Seth had moved under the Rathalos it did an upcut and it had hit the Rathalos in belly. Now that that Rathalos had fallen

He Grab his sword and hit the tail of he Rathalos.This made a clean cut of the Rathalos's tail. Now the Rathalos tried to run away. But Seth was not going to let that happen

He bashed the Rathalos's head with his sword. The Rathalos fell to the ground trying to get up. Seth made the final blow a stabbed the blade into the Rathalos's heart. Then he pulled it out and the Rathalos was now dead.

After Seth had carved his Monster's he used a farcaster to head back to base.

Seth was very tired of this long battle. Yet he was happy he slayed the Rathain that he would swear to defeat. Stead of celebrating he went to his beg and fell asleep very fast.

Now he had one more goal and that was to defeat Lao Shung that was soon coming


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

The path of lava

On his way back to the village it seemed quiet. There was not a sound besides the birds

Chirping in the trees. As Seth looked around glad of his killing of Rathalos and Rathain.

They would no longer harm anyone in there village again. It was getting dark outside the moon shined of light. As Seth was making camp he heard a russle in the bushes. Seth quickly grabs his serpent blade, and pointed it at the bush. He was about to swing his blade when he heard "STOP!!!" An old looking man came out behind the bush. He was no taller than this rock.

Seth asked" Who are you" The weird man said "who am I im the veggie elder. I sell stuff to you young travelers all the time and I wanted to see if you wanted to buy something." But it's in the middle of the night!

Well you got a point well do you want to buy something. Let's see what you have

The veggie elder took out all of his stuff he had for sell. There were many objects berries, monster bones, maps, and some weapons. But what caught Seth's eye was a scroll.

Sitting on the far side of the mat. The Veggie elder said that it was the map of the volcano to a very rare item used to slay countless numbers of dragons. Seth ask how much it was worth.Veggi Elder said that it was worth about 400 bucks witch was easy to get around

These places. By doing easy quest. So Seth decided to by it along with an odd rusted stone.

After the veggie elder left Seth examined the map. It was a very odd one most of the writing was worn off. Seth knew going to the volcano was death.

So Seth went back to town the next morning. As Seth arrived in town there was a lot of commotion. As Seth entered the Guild Hall Kara was talking to the guild manager. Kara turned around in suppries.He walk over to him not saying a word. Then she said I hope you're happy with yourself of leaving me here and you go out on a dangerous quest lie that one.

There was a blaze in Kara's eyes. Yet she seemed so calm. Seth said that "I got what I wanted my revenge on Rathalos and Rathain. Now where's Lao Shung at.''

''Well that's what we were just talking about.Lao Shung has picked up seed. Now we estimate about 7 days.''

''6 days!' Seth said. "So Seth what is that you have in your hand.'' Kara said Seth showed the scroll to Kara. Seth knew Kara could read the righting listed on scroll. Once Kara was done reading the scroll. She said "well I hope you like to travel the volcano is a 3 day walk from here. But if you want to go I'll go to. I think we mite get to the weapons this talks about."

I hope its right because Lao Shung is coming soon and if we run into trouble we mite not make it back in time. These weapons mite is are only chance to beat Lao Shung. So we must go to the volcano. "Very well" Kara said. Let's go we will leave now. Let's hope that we will make it back in time. Seth and Kara left the Guild hall and headed to the volcano.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The path of lava

On his way back to the village it seemed quiet. There was not a sound besides the birds

Chirping in the trees. As Seth looked around glad of his killing of Rathalos and Rathain.

They would no longer harm anyone in there village again. It was getting dark outside the moon shined of light. As Seth was making camp he heard a russle in the bushes. Seth quickly grabs his serpent blade, and pointed it at the bush. He was about to swing his blade when he heard "STOP!!!" An old looking man came out behind the bush. He was no taller than this rock.

Seth asked" Who are you" The weird man said "who am I im the veggie elder. I sell stuff to you young travelers all the time and I wanted to see if you wanted to buy something." But it's in the middle of the night!

Well you got a point well do you want to buy something. Let's see what you have

The veggie elder took out all of his stuff he had for sell. There were many objects berries, monster bones, maps, and some weapons. But what caught Seth's eye was a scroll.

Sitting on the far side of the mat. The Veggie elder said that it was the map of the volcano to a very rare item used to slay countless numbers of dragons. Seth ask how much it was worth.Veggi Elder said that it was worth about 400 bucks witch was easy to get around

These places. By doing easy quest. So Seth decided to by it along with an odd rusted stone.

After the veggie elder left Seth examined the map. It was a very odd one most of the writing was worn off. Seth knew going to the volcano was death.

So Seth went back to town the next morning. As Seth arrived in town there was a lot of commotion. As Seth entered the Guild Hall Kara was talking to the guild manager. Kara turned around in suppries.He walk over to him not saying a word. Then she said I hope you're happy with yourself of leaving me here and you go out on a dangerous quest lie that one.

There was a blaze in Kara's eyes. Yet she seemed so calm. Seth said that "I got what I wanted my revenge on Rathalos and Rathain. Now where's Lao Shung at.''

''Well that's what we were just talking about.Lao Shung has picked up seed. Now we estimate about 7 days.''

''6 days!' Seth said. "So Seth what is that you have in your hand.'' Kara said Seth showed the scroll to Kara. Seth knew Kara could read the righting listed on scroll. Once Kara was done reading the scroll. She said "well I hope you like to travel the volcano is a 3 day walk from here. But if you want to go I'll go to. I think we mite get to the weapons this talks about."

I hope its right because Lao Shung is coming soon and if we run into trouble we mite not make it back in time. These weapons mite is are only chance to beat Lao Shung. So we must go to the volcano. "Very well" Kara said. Let's go we will leave now. Let's hope that we will make it back in time. Seth and Kara left the Guild hall and headed to the volcano.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Terror of Death

Once they were in the huge room. The whole in the wall slammed shut.

Leavening them trapped inside. Now they started to worrier. The lava pool in the middle started to bubble up. Then it started to shoot fire out. A huge lava wall went flying u into the air. Then when the lava melted it showed a huge Gravois. This Gravois did not look right. It had a scar on its head with Black scars going to its body it roared then shot a beam into the air. The room went dark. Then when the lights came back it was gone.

Kara shouted Seth look out behind you. The Gravois came out of nowhere and tried to bite Seth. Then the grav charge at Kara. She rolled out of the way. The Gravois rammed in the wall. Creating a huge earthquake. It shot anther beam and the room went black then when the lights came back he was not there. They looked around the room and saw nothing. Then it stiked again again shot a huge beam out of know where. They mange to move out of the way of that attack. Seth threw a flash bomb. Kara said why did you that. The gravies became see able. It tried to ram again this time fast. Seth put up his weapon and the grav hit it. Sending him flying back into the wall. It vanished again. This time they would not be fooled by Gravois magic trick. Kara threw a flash bomb and it showed the Gravois. It was slowly moving toward us. We ran up to it and Swung are weapons.

Hitting the Gravois made him flinch. Then the grav ran back into the lava pool and sank into it. Thinking they have won the battle. The grav flew up and body slammed the lava creating a huge lava wave. It cam crashing down. Seth moved to the edge of the room while Kara did also. The lava barely touched him. As the grav rose from the lava it shot a huge fire beam nearly hitting them. Then Seth thought of a plan the molten crystal was still suck in the ceiling. He threw a sonic bomb at the crystal. Rocks crumbled by the sound.

This stuns the grav.Then he threw another. The crystal came loose for the ceiling and went straight into the grav. The grav yelped in burning pain as the crystal was melting inside of him. After awhile the crystal had melted fully into the grav. The grav fell on the ground yelping in pain. Then finally he turned to stone. The crumbled on to the ground. The lava in the middle of the place hardened and created a beam of light.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12 and XX

Dream of the Black Dragon

After the battle with the grav they decided to camp. It was late the volcano was now pitch black. In Seth's dream the words kept on repeating again and again

"Lao Shung is coming" knowing that soon he would have to face the terror that everyone else is afraid. If the legend is true about Lao then we could all be in big trouble.

A sharp noise came form out of nowhere. This jumped up and grabbed his weapon.

He was starting to worrier that sharp noise came out of nowhere. Kara woke up and saw Seth with his weapon looking around. She asks what was the matter. Seth only answered

He heard a sharp noise. She thought Seth was crazy she did not here any noise.

The noise came again it hit Seth like he was in pain. He covered his ears trying to block out the noise. Kara was starting to worrier that she heard nothing but he did.

Once the noise came again Seth fell on to the ground. An image started to appear in his head. There were dead bodies everywhere. Blood scrape along the walls. Smoke coming from buildings. Fire raging form the forest. Then one dragon he saw sitting on the mountain. It was black and could stand on its hind legs. But it was not as big as Lao.

The image faded forms his mind. He regains his since and woke up. He looked around

And saw that it was only a dream. But it seemed so real. That dragon on the mountain.

So many questions filled his head. The sound was no longer there. It was odd I was there now its not. He lade back down on the floor. Seth woke up to a rumble of the volcano. It shook very hard creating an earthquake. Kara looked around and saw that

The saw that the lava level had rose. The lava was getting higher. As they stepped threw the door way. The hall was covered in fire stones. Glowing bright you could see down the tunnel. Once they got to the end of the tunnel they pushed the huge stone out of the way.

Chapter XX

1st line of defense

The fortress stood high above the solid gray rocky ground. Brave hunters came from all around the world for this moment. At base Jay the leader of the 1st troops to fight off Lao Shung. The cloudy day was dark and moist. Mist blew from down the dirt into the sky. As Lao came toward the fort. Jay ordered all if men to get ready there crossbow guns

And swords. The dirt gravel was shaking on the ground. Jay said to his troops Get ready your weapons people. Fight for your town save your families from this monster. The crowd of people yelled. Get ready. The ground shook again, and again. Sweat dripped down from Jay's face. There on the corner of his eyes lied Lao Shung. He said the story was true about Lao Shung the dragon taller than mountains. Lao lead out a huge roar rocking the valley. Jay said Go fire kill this thing. Hunters ran toward Lao swing there swords and weapons. Clust bullets shot from the guns.Lao roared in pain as the clust bullets hit him.

Lao turned and stood up on his hind legs. Then fell down causing an earthquake. Rocks fell down from the valley crushing the hunters. One hunter ran up to Laos feet and tried to slash at it. Instead his weapon bounced off and was crushed by Lao's feet. They tried everything but it wasn't enough. Jay ordered a full retreat there was no way they could stand up to Lao. Dropping their swords and guns they ran down the valley. Lao let out a full roar. Boulders fell from the valley at high speeds. The boulders blocked off the valley where the hunters were trying to escape. A long silence came over the hunters as Lao Shung was nearing them. Jay ran straight at Lao swinging his sword. It cut Laos eye. Lao Roared with a full burst of anger, and swung its tail hitting Jay in the side slamming him into the wall. Jay's body fell motionless to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

All for nothing

As they entered through the huge stone was blocking. They came across three sword molded in stone. As they walked up to the stones the ash was getting harsh. Seth looked at the two swords molded right beside each other. He grabbed the hilt of the swords. Kara yelled Stop Seth. But it was o late the sword shot up from the ground. As Seth pulled his hands in front of him the blades shined. He said these must be the hidden legendary items that we were looking for. There was one sword left stuck in the stone. Kara walked up to it and pulled it out of the ground. Her blades also shined in white color. These swords held the key to defeat Lao. The ground shook again. The rumbling got louder and louder. They had no time to stand around the lava came bursting though the ground.

The seaming rock bursted behind them also. Kara called her Rathalos in to pick them up.

It would take sometime for it to get to their aid. They had to get out of this place before they could leave. There was no space to run besides up. That gave Seth an idea. He stuck his swords into the wall then he stuck his other sword above the other climbing his way-out. Kara did the same, and soon they were out of that lava flow. Then another lava flow bursted threw the cracks in the ground. This time creating a waterfall of lava .They ran down the valley of the volcano. The lava was chasing them and gaining speed. They jumped up onto the cliff above them. The lava crashed into the wall with speed. Another rumble came as they both looked up the volcano exploded raseing lava above the clouds. They had no choose but to run now. Lava moved down the side of the mountain.

Rocks fell from the sky crashing hard on the ground. As they neared the end of the volcano they came to an opening. This was very dangerous the rocks had a clear shot if they fell. They ran though the opening with no cover. A fell from the sky and hit Seth in his leg. He yelped and fell to the ground. Kara went back and helped him up, but Seth leg hurt too much for him to stand for long. As they cleared the opening they came across a huge waterfall of lava. There was no where to run from that point.

Then the wind picked up and Kara's Rathalos came flying over head. As it saw them it roared in happiness.

It landed on the cliff close enough to get on it. The Rathalos was old enough to fly but she wondered if it can take two humans. The Rathalos roared and took off the cliff. Soon enough they were in the sky. The volcano let out one more burst of lava and went dormant. The Rathalos landed at a lake far enough away from the volcano. It was so weak that when its feet hit the ground it fell over Sending Seth and Kara off its back.

Kara went over to her Rathalos and petted it on the head. As the Rathalos slept Seth and Kara both took out the old weapons. They lost their shine but they were still sharp. As night approached they took turns keeping watch.

The next morning the sun shined through the trees. As the group woke up they ate fruit and berries that were growing on the near by trees. After they were done eating they climbed on the back of the Rathalos and took off. They wanted to get back to town

In time for the battle. As they neared a valley smoke came rising up from it. Kara ordered her Rathalos to land there. Has they landed they looked around. There were dead bodies everywhere some under boulders. Blood looped around them on walls even the ground. There were huge tracks leading through the valley. Kara could not help looking around at the dancing flames. She fell to the ground crying. Her tears hit the blooded ground. Seth went over to her and hugged her. Kara only said a few words

"What have I done? This entire why does this happen in the world? So many had to die to stop one monster.Lao Shung will pay for this."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Last stand

When they left first defense site they went straight to the village. When they got there it was quiet. All the doors have been closed, and the doors were locked. Even the shops were closed. As they walked down the streets there had been sign of panic. They step though the guild hall door. As they looked around there were no hunters what so ever.

Kara said I think they already went to the fort. They climb on top of her Rathalos and took off. The are was moist the odds were it was going to rain soon. As they neared the fort defense around the town they saw the fort standing high above the ground. The fort was well build with stonewalls, cannons, dragonatore. Kara's Rathalos landed by the main HQ. They got off and headed inside the fort. Once they were inside they saw 3 hunters and the guild manager. Seth asked what was going on.

The guild manager said well

Lao-Shung is about to come here. He had also destroyed are first defense with no problem. Now we don't know what to do.

Well I think I got something that mite help Kara said

She pulled out the legendary weapons for her backpack. The guild manager's eyes brightened. Seth said that we found them in the volcano. The guild manager said yes you have found yourself some nice pieces of equipment. Behold the Enternal strife and the Enternal schism. Now get ready your armor you two we don't have much time.

Later that day after they got all there supplies ready they stood outside he the fort.

Yet the battle had not begun. The mist from the valley soon made it impossible to see.

A thunder bolt flew across the sky. Then a loud crackle soon flowed. The rain came down

Wetting the ground and turning it to mud. The ground shock once and then again. The mist cleared the area. The winds blew with misty grace. Thunder bolts danced in the sky.

A huge shadow figure stood in the around of the darkness. The monster knows as Lao-Shung had came, and Seth and Kara were ready for battle. Lao stood up on its hind legs and let out a full roar making lighting bolts dance threw the sky. The final battle had begun.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

The path to freedom

Lao landed back down on his legs creating a huge earthquake. Seth and Kara got thrown off there feet and landed in the mud. Lao let out another roar then started walking down the valley. They drew there weapons and ran straight at Lao. A black bolt came from the blades as they hit Lao shung. Lao yelped from the sting of the swords. Blood came down Lao's neck but it was not enough. Kara yelled to Seth to duck. Lao swung his tail barley hitting him. The tail left a huge tail make in the wall. Lao roared and boulders fell off from the sides of the mountains. The rocks were moving fast. They slashed the rocks if they came close. Lao started moving once again.

They kept hitting Lao in the head with there blades. Seth hit loss horn and it snapped off leavening blood down Lao's face. Lao looked down a Seth and stood up on its hind legs. Then Lao came crashing down with speeds very fast. Seth got swept off his feet and Close to Lao's foot. Lao raised his foot just in time Seth rolled out of the way. The foot came down with a smash. When Seth got up again Lao swung his tail again nearly hitting Seth by an inch.

Kara slashed at Lao's foot. Laos's eye's centered on her next. Lao lifted his claws and slashed the ground leave huge marks in the ground. Her face felt num. She put her hand up to her face a blood wiped off. Lao slashed again this time she moved out of the way a swung at Lao's claws. Hitting them made his right claw break. Lao yelped as his bloody claw hit the ground, and he fell over on his side. Seth and Kara swung there blades against Lao. Blood coated the ground. Lao got up and swung his tail. They both ducked and slashed again. Lao still had fighting energy left. Lao dashed straight forward as fast as he could. They dived out of the way and ducked as Lao's tail went bye. Seth had an idea he climbed up on to the bright that Lao was going under. Lao saw Seth and stood up on his hind legs and bashed the cliff with his mighty claws. The cliff broke sending Seth straight to the ground. Seth hit the ground with a crash. When he tried to get up blood runnned down his leg. Yet this was not a big enough cut to stop Seth.

Lao let a full roar into the air and thunder crackled and danced. Then rain started to come down. Lao landed back down on the ground creating another earthquake this time a large one. The crust of the earth broke in two as he slammed. A huge gap opened up in the ground under Seth. He fell down but used his schism to stick to the wall. Soon he got out of the whole and continued the battle. Kara ran straight under Lao's stomach and stuck her sword deep into Lao. Then she pulled it out with blood coated on her sword. Lao yelped as blood dripped out of him. His eye's looked straight at the fort. He pulled himself back and rammed it as hard as he could. The shaking made to fort crack. Lao stood up and walk toward the fort. Seth got to the top and pressed the dragonator bottom. Four drills shot out

Of the fort drilling into Lao. Lao fell backwards when the drills came out Blood coated them and left four huge holes in Lao's stomach. Seth jumped off the fort and landed on Lao's face looking straight in the eye Seth said "this is for all the pain you caused this world DIE!!!!!" Seth stabbed both swords into eye. Then pulled them out. The water goo liquid covered the blades. Lao roared in pain far beyond before. Then Kara jumped up and stuck her swords into Lao's brain area. The blade pierced his skull and stuck his brain. Lao yelp so bad that blood came out of his mouth. Choking under blood Lao stopped moving and struggled to breath, but it could not soon. Lao went silent but his heart was still pumping blood and, some part of Seth open from no where. His rage went away and said No monster needs to surfer no matter how much it did. Seth pulled his blades back and stabbed them into Lao's heart. When he pulled them out Lao's Heart pulls stopped and it finally died.


End file.
